Art Asylum
Art Asylum is a toy manufacturer that began production of several lines of Star Trek action figures, vehicles and accessories in late 2001. History Art Asylum was among several companies to obtain new Star Trek product liscensing intended to coincide with the release of Enterprise. It was the first manufacturer to pick up the toy line following the demise of the popular Playmates Toys line in 1999. Art Asylum's toys differed greatly from those of its predecessor, using a computer scanning technology known as Gentle Giant to create highly detailed sculpts of props, costumes and even people. In its premiere line of Star Trek: Enterprise action figures, the company used the scanning technique in conjuction with a material known as Kreaton, called "space age" by the Art Asylum packaging. The rubber-like substance was used to cover certain too obvious joints such as the lower-torso and leg joints on the "Broken Bow" line and the elbows of the space-suited "Away Team" action figures. While the first waves were widely available at many retailers, Art Asylum's Star Trek line has since become more difficult to find, often restricted to sales online and at collectibles shops. However, having recently joined with Diamond Select Toys, the action figures and accessories lines have recently rebounded with new releases coming in quicker succession. Art Asylum and Diamond Select will continue to release Star Trek: The Next Generation-themed action figures through 2006, with further releases for the various other movies and television series on the horizon. releases ''Enterprise'' "Broken Bow", Wave 1 * Jonathan Archer **phase pistol **communicator **scanner (closed) **extra hands **display base * Travis Mayweather **phase pistol **communicator **scanner (closed) **extra hands **display base *T'Pol in Vulcan uniform **phase pistol **communicator **Vulcan-type scanner **extra hands **display base *Malcolm Reed **2 phase pistols **communicator **scanner (closed) **utility case **extra hands **display base *Silik the Suliban **2 Suliban phasers **extra hands **display base *Klaang the Klingon **Klingon disruptor **''bat'leth'' **dagger **extra hands **display base * ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) **lights **sound **Starfleet display base ''Star Trek: Trek Tech'', Wave 1 *phase pistol/communicator two pack **lights **sound Minimates: 3-inch Figures *James T. Kirk **mini phaser *Spock **extra hand doing the Vulcan salute **tricorder *Leonard McCoy **tricorder *Khan *Mugatu *Gorn **spike **universal translator *Kirk with Tribbles (limited) ''Enterprise'' "Broken Bow" Deluxe *Jonathan Archer **Captain's chair (with sound and voice recordings) *Malcolm Reed **Tactical station (with sound and voice recordings) *T'Pol **Science station (with sound and voice recordings) (limited) *Travis Mayweather **Helm console (with sound and voice recordings) (never released) ''Enterprise'' Away Team, Wave 1 *Jonathan Archer in EV suit **removable chest plate and helmet *T'Pol in evironment suit **removable chest plate and helmet *Hoshi Sato in environmental suit **removable chest plate and helmet *Charles Tucker III in EV suit **removable chest plate and helmet *Shran **Andorian disruptor *Nausicaan Captain **phaser pistol *Dr. Phlox in EV suit (limited)(came boxed and carded) **removable chest plate **removable helmeted/un-helmeted head **extra hands releases ''Star Trek: Nemesis'' *Jean-Luc Picard **phaser *Data **tricorder *Viceroy **Reman staff *Shinzon **dagger Borg Assimilation *Klingon-species Borg *Hirogen-species Borg *Cardassian-species Borg *Ferengi-species Borg (never released) ''Enterprise'' "Broken Bow", Wave 2 *Charles Tucker III (limited) **phase pistol **scanner (open) **extra hands **display base * Battle-damaged Enterprise NX-01 (limited) **lights **sound **display base releases ''Star Trek'' (TOS), Wave 1 * James T. Kirk (yellow shirt/limited)boxed (2004 Convention Exclusive) **phaser rifle ** phaser type-2 ** tricorder **communicator **extra hand * James T. Kirk in TOS command division green wraparound tunic Starfleet uniform ** phaser type-2 ** tricorder * Spock ** phaser type-2 ** tricorder **extra hand * Uhura in TOS operations division skirt uniform ** tricorder ** PADD * Leonard McCoy ** phaser type-2 ** tricorder **extra hand *Khan ** phaser type-2 *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]] **lights **sound **display base *AVON 3-Pack (AVON Exclusive in Christmas Catalog) ** James T. Kirk in green wraparound tunic ***phaser type-2 *** tricorder ***communicator ** Dr. McCoy ***phaser type-2 ***tricorder ***communicator ** Mr. Spock ***phaser type-2 ***tricorder ***communicator releases ''Star Trek'' (TOS), Wave 2 *"Mirror, Mirror" James T. Kirk **communicator **dagger *"Mirror, Mirror" Spock **phaser type-2 **communicator **dagger **extra hands *Montgomery Scott **phaser type-2 ** tricorder **communicator *Pavel Chekov **phaser type-2 ** tricorder **communicator **extra hand *Hikaru Sulu **phaser type-2 **tricorder **communicator *"Mirror, Mirror" Scotty (New Force Comics Exclusive) **phaser type-2 ** tricorder **communicator **dagger *Battle-damaged USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (refit) (limited) **lights **sound **display base ''Star Trek: Trek Tech'', Wave 2 *Type-2 phaser **detachable hand phaser **lights **sound releases ''Star Trek'' (TOS), Wave 3 *Battle Ravaged Captain James T. Kirk **phaser type-2 **type III phaser rifle **communicator **tricorder **extra Hand *Gorn **spike **universal translator *Klingon Warrior Kor **Klingon disruptor **Klingon dagger **removable sash *Vina the Orion Slave Woman **display stand *M-113 creature (never released) ''Star Trek: Trek Tech'', Wave 2.5 *Type-2 phaser (white handle variant) (limited) **detachable hand phaser **lights **sound ''Enterprise'' "In A Mirror Darkly" * [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise (NX-01)]] from "In a Mirror, Darkly" (limited) **lights **sound **display base ''Deep Space Nine'' "Trials and Tribble-Ations" *Captain Benjamin Sisko ("Trials & Tribble-Ations") (Tower Records Exclusive) **phaser type-2 **communicator **PADD **2 Tribbles *Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax ("Trials & Tribble-Ations") (Action Figure Express Exclusive) **communicator **cricorder **PADD **2 Tribbles *Chief Petty Officer Miles O'Brien ("Trials & Tribble-Ations") (New Force Comics Exclusive) **phaser type-2 **communicator **tricorder **2 Tribbles *Doctor Julian Bashir ("Trials & Tribble-Ations") (Musicland Group Exclusive) **phaser type-2 **tricorder **2 Tribbles releases ''The Next Generation'', Wave 1 :Note: With the release of TNG, Wave 1, Art Asylum/Diamond Select Toys' ''Star Trek action figures were released in waves of variants, rather than larger groups of characters.'' *Commander William Riker in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform **phaser type-2 **tricorder **PADD **extra hands **display base *Lieutenant Worf in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform **phaser type-2 **type-3 phaser rifle **tricorder **extra hands **display base *Lieutenant Thomas Riker (from "Second Chances") (Chase Figure) **phaser type-2 **tricorder **PADD **trombone **2 Extra Hands **display base *Admiral William Riker (from "All Good Things...") (Previews Exclusive) **Compression phaser rifle **phaser type-2 **tricorder **PADD **extra hands **dsiplay base *Governor Worf (from "All Good Things...") (Tower Records Exclusive) **Klingon disruptor rifle **Klingon dagger **mek'leth **extra hands **display base *"Soldiers of the Empire" Worf (in Klingon uniform) (Musicland Group Exclusive) **Klingon disruptor **bat'leth **Klingon dagger **Klingon PADD **holster **extra hands **display base *Regent Worf (from "Shattered Mirror") (Action Figure Express Exclusive) **Klingon disruptor rifle **Sword of Kahless **Klingon dagger **extra hands **display base *Lieutenant Commander Worf (from Star Trek: Nemesis) (New Force Comics Exclusive) **phaser type-2 **phaser rifle **isomagnetic disintegrator **extra hands **display base *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]] **lights **sound **display base ''The Next Generation'', Wave 2 *Commander William Riker/Commander Deanna Troi two-pack (from Star Trek: Nemesis) (New Force Comics exclusive) **2 type-2 phasers **2 tricorders **phaser rifle **PADD **2 display bases *Jean-Luc Picard in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform **phaser type-2 **tricorder **PADD **cup of Earl Grey tea **display base **Ressikan flute in box *Deanna Troi in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform **phaser type-2 **tricorder **PADD **chocolate sundae **display base *Jean-Luc Picard in "Captain's jacket" uniform **tricorder **type-3 phaser rifle **PADD **Ressikan flute in box **cup of Earl Grey tea **display base *Deanna Troi in lilac civillian jumpsuit (Entertainment Earth exclusive) **phaser type-2 **PADD **desktop computer **phaser carving of Janaran Falls from "Second Chances" **display base *Deanna Troi in maroon civillian jumpsuit (limited retailer exclusive) **phaser type-2 **PADD **desk computer **phaser carving of Janaran Falls from "Second Chances" **display base *Jean-Luc Picard in waistcoat uniform from Star Trek: First Contact **phaser type-2 **phaser rifle **tricorder **PADD **Borg Queen's skull **display base *Locutus of Borg from "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II" (Previews Exclusive) **extra Borg arm **removable chest plate **display base *Admiral (retired) Jean-Luc Picard from "All Good Things..." (toyrocket.com exclusive) **bottle of Chateau Picard **display base *Lieutenant (J.G.) Jean-Luc Picard from "Tapestry" (Star Trek: Fan Collective - Q exclusive) **phaser type-2 **tricorder **PADD **cup of Earl Grey tea **Ressikan flute in box 40th Anniversary Star Trek *Type-2 phaser (copper handle variant) ** detachable hand phaser ** lights ** sound *James T. Kirk (yellow shirt) **Captain's chair *James T. Kirk from "Where No Man Has Gone Before" (New Force Comics Exclusive) **Captain's chair *James T. Kirk from "Where No Man Has Gone Before" (Canadian Convention Exclusive (carded) **Tricorder **Phaser Pistol *Christopher Pike from "The Cage" **Captain's chair *"Mirror, Mirror" McCoy (New Force Comics Exclusive, 2006 San Diego Comic Convention Exclusive) **phaser type-2 **tricorder **communicator **dagger *"Mirror, Mirror" Uhura (Diamond Select Toys Exclusive, 2006 San Diego Comic Convention Exclusive) **phaser type-2 **communicator *"Mirror, Mirror" Sulu (Action Figures Express Exclusive, 2006 San Diego Comic Convention Exclusive) **phaser type-2 **communicator **dagger **extra hand *"Mirror, Mirror" Chekov (Entertainment Earth Exclusive, 2006 San Diego Comic Convention Exclusive) **phaser type-2 **communicator **dagger **extra hand *"Mirror, Mirror" Marlena Moreau (limited) (Diamond Select Toys Exclusive, 2006 San Diego Comic Convention Exclusive) **phaser type-2 **tricorder releases ''The Next Generation'', Wave 3 *Data in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform **Spot the cat **violin w/bow **display base *Geordi La Forge in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform **engineering tool kit **display base *Reginald Barclay in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform (Chase Figure) **display base *"Partially Assimilated" Data from Star Trek: First Contact **display base *Geordi La Forge in Star Trek: Nemesis Starfleet uniform **display base *Data from "All Good Things..." **display base *Geordi La Forge from "All Good Things..." **display base *Lore from "Descent" (Previews Exclusive) **display base ''The Next Generation'', Wave 4 *Beverly Crusher in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform **display base *Beverly Crusher in Star Trek: Nemesis Starfleet uniform **display base *Ensign Wesley Crusher in TNG Season 3 Starfleet uniform **display base *Cadet Wesley Crusher in Starfleet Academy uniform **display base *Q in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform **display base *Nurse Alyssa Ogawa in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform **display base *Ensign Ro Laren in TNG Season 7 Starfleet uniform **display base *Captain Beverly Picard from "All Good Things..." **display base 40th Anniversary Star Trek *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ** lights ** sound ** display base "Space Seed" 2-Pack *Captain Kirk in dress uniform and Khan Noonien Singh in Gold Tunic, from "Space Seed" Background : United.)]] *While Art Asylum had intended to release the entire crew from Star Trek: Enterprise in standard uniforms as well as EV suits, poor sales led the company to skip ahead to Star Trek: The Original Series action figures. This left several figures unreleased. In 2002 a standard "Trip" Tucker action figure was released as an exclusive through online retailers, however neither figures for Dr. Phlox nor Hoshi Sato were ever released in their standard "Broken Bow" outfits. *Similarly, poor sales led to the premature discontinuation of Enterprise's "Away Team" line, leaving Reed and Mayweather EV suit figures unreleased. *The Enterprise NX-01 vehicle was initially shown in advertisements including Archer and T'Pol figures, however, the figures were dropped before the product reached stores. *Vehicle toys were originally planned to be "interactive" and to scale with one another. Art Asylum production staff had also hoped to produce alien vessels from Enterprise. *The battle-damaged Enterprise refit toy features packaging labelled Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, yet displays damaged inflicted not only in that film, but the following film, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. *Molds for Art Asylum's "Trek Tek" phase pistol were so accurate, the toys were used in the production of Enterprise as stunt, or background props. *Worf, Riker and Reman soldier action figures were planned for release in the Star Trek: Nemesis assortment, however they were dropped when Paramount Pictures rushed the line to market. External Links * Art Asylum official site * Diamond Select Toys Category:Collectibles